Two Worlds
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: 11th in the Raptor Saga. oops I messed up. I posted ch 12 before this. Oh well. A little family bonding time and unexpected miracles to say the least.


Disclaimer: Hasbro owns the Beast Wars and all related characters. Two Worlds belongs to Phil Collins. I own the Raptor Gang, Death Striker, the new Maximals and my insane ideas. God owns me.

A/N: This is the eleventh story in the raptor saga. Thank you to everyone who reviewed all my stories and to those of you who read, but are too shy to review. Any constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you for not slagging me with the introduction of pairing up characters. I slagging messed up. I posted ch 12 before this one. Did anyone notice that? And now I can't find chapter 12 on the transformer page. I guess I'll have to repost it later so Flyby Stardancer and Wicked Woman when I do would you mind leaving another review? 

Two Worlds

By Silver Elf Child

The dawn broke over the mountain ridge and cast its yellow bolts of ultra violet light on the land below. The morning air was still and quiet except for the occasional rustle of bushes by the breeze and small animals. The Raptors' had not repaired the hole in the ship yet, which made it easy for Dinobot to sneak in. He headed straight to E.O's chambers. As a matter of luck, or his excellent skills, he did not run into any of the raptors. Upon entering E.O's quarters Dinobot found E.O. busy working at her desk with her back to him.

"Come back later Demetrius, I don't want to hear about anything at this time."

When E.O's guest did not leave she stated angrily as she turned around. "Did you hear me Demetrius I said.... Dinobot?! What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see the child."

"Why do you want to see her? You didn't even see us off yesterday."

"I was busy making preparations." He paused momentarily before continuing. "I wish to see her."

"Well, you'll have to come back later she's still asleep. How did you get in here anyway?"

Dinobot gave her a sideways smile before replying, "as any good warrior would carefully."

As the two spoke neither noticed Razor Claw sneak in through the open door. She may not have been able to see or hear, but she knew that both her parents were in the room. She could smell them and felt the vibrations from their conversation and movements in the floorboards. She carefully made her way toward Dinobot.

"Fine, I'll leave," Dinobot angrily grumbled as he turned to leave, but crashed into Razor Claw, who fell to the floor crying. "Asleep?" he scoffed

"She is suppose to be in bed," E.O. explained she rushed to Razor Claws side.

"Owwy owwy owwy," Razor Claw cried, covering her audio receptors.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Why ask her that, if she's deaf?"

E.O. gave Dinobot an evil glance as she picked up the child. He shrugged his shoulders and walked away looking at different objects hanging on the walls. There was a picture of four young Predacon's in a restaurant around a table holing up glasses. Another picture of E.O and Megatron's parents. Additional pictures of E.O. at one of her birthday parties that he had thrown for her, and finally one of the Dinobot and E.O sitting on the couch together in theirs and Megatron's old apartment on Cybertron. The pictures were each straddled by authentic 1920 Earth candle holders. There was a shield placed in the middle of one wall and two swords crossing behind the gleaming steal. Dinobot took immense interest in the coat of arms displayed on the shield. There seemed to be a new design etched into the shield that had not been there the last time he had seen it on Cybertron.

"Owwy, owwy, owwy. Don't scream at me mamma."

"I'm not screaming at you baby."

"Yes you are and it hurts," Razor Claw said as she pointed to her audio receptors.

E.O looked up at Dinobot with alarm.

"I did not harm the child."

"Not intentionally, but you did."

"Owwy, owwy, owwy."

Dinobot bent down and looked at the child. When he found nothing out of the ordinary he stood up and remarked, "she's only trying to get attention."

"I am not!" she protested. "You were shouting and it hurt!"

"Razor Claw?" E.O asked.

"What mamma?"

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes mamma, why wouldn't I?"

E.O looked at Dinobot, astonished at what she just heard. "Dinobot, I don't know how or what you did, but you fixed her hearing!"

"Commander, Sir...."

"Demetrius!"

"What's he doing here?" Demetrius asked as he narrowed his optics and reached for his weapon.

"Dinobot's here to see Razor Claw."

"Why would you want to see her? You made it perfectly clear yesterday that you did not want anything to do with her!"

"I never said"

"You didn't need to say anything! Your actions spoke louder then your words!"

"Owwy, don't yell, it still hurts!"

"Demetrius, will you please lower your voice, your hurting Razor Claw's audio receptors"

"She can hear, all she needed was a little more time to recuperate," Dinobot stated flatly.

"Dinobot fixed her hearing," added E.O.

"That's nice. Sir, I was coming to inform you that Megatron sent a message that he and Death Striker will be arriving here shortly to speak with you."

"Thank you Demetrius, will you please take Razor Claw so Dinobot and I can talk."

"I want to stay with Daddy."

"I will be leaving shortly. Go with him," Dinobot grunted.

Razor Claw pouted on the floor until E.O. gave her a playful pat on her bottom to get up and go. As she made her way out of the room she held out her hands in front of her and waved them around in an attempt to feel her way to find Demetrius.

"Fixed her, did you? I'd say only half way," Demetrius scoffed before he picked Razor Claw up and walked out of the room.

After he left, E.O. turned to Dinobot; "man if looks could kill you'd be a dead bot."

"He despises me, why?"

"He loves Razor Claw. I think he's afraid that now that you're in her life, she will love you more then him."

"Why should he care, she's MY daughter."

E.O smiled at Dinobot. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that."

"Say what?"

"That Razor Claw is yours."

"I've been told she looks like me, though I cannot see a resemblance."

"You had better go. Megatron and Death Striker will be here soon."

"If he harms her E.O. If he harms either of you, I'll kill him."

"What about the twins?"

"I will take them with me to keep them safe."

E.O thought about Dinobot's proposal before shaking her head. "No, I won't let them leave this ship."

"I'm not asking you for permission. I'm telling you what I'm going to do," Dinobot said sternly. He walked into E. O's bedchamber to fetch the twins out of their cribs. E.O was about to protest, but did not. Instead she let him take Nuco and Nuca.

*******************************************************

Dinobot returned to the Axalon with Nuca and Nuco. Upon entering he was greeted by Rattrap. "Yo chopper face aren't you suppose to be out on patrol?"

Dinobot ignored him and walked away.

"Hey Dinobot," Cheetor greeted him in the hallway. "What ya got?"

Again Dinobot kept walking without saying a word.

Cheetor turned to Rattrap, "hey, Rattrap, what was Dinobot carrying?"

"I don't know pussy cat, maybe he found some more golden disks?"

"Optimus said not to push him on that subject," scolded Rogue.

"Yeah, yeah, geesh women. Can't live wit dum can't live without dum."

Rogue slapped Rattrap upside the head. "MEN!"

*******************************************************

"Good morning, E.O."

"Enough of the pleasantries, Megatron. What do you want?" E.O said harshly.

"Why to wish my little sister a belated congratulations on the arrival of her child."

"Its a shame you didn't tell him sooner," added Death Striker. "The child would have been able to get to know her uncle."

"You do have to accept my apologies, Megatron, the child did not want to meet you."

"Where is she?"

"Some place safe where you cannot harm her."

"Don't play around with me E.O. The child should know her true Predacon heritage, not some made up fraction you fancy yourself with at this present time."

"She knows about the Predacons and how they work. She doesn't want to have anything to do with them."

"And what about the Maximals? Does she want to have anything to do with them?"

"I doubt it, but she would have a better reason to like them then you though."

"Why would that be E.O, because her father is one?" Death Striker scoffed.

"No, because they have never harmed her like you did, besides her father is still in prison." (E.O. lied about the last part.)

"How did I hurt her, and what do you mean her father's still in prison?"

"No thanks to you, Razor Claw is blind. Thank the matrix she got her hearing back this morning."

"And her father?"

"Raped me in prison. The prison I was sent to after YOU deserted me on Cybertron!"

Megatron reflected on what E.O told him for a cycle. "My apologies E.O, I never knew. Is there anything we can do for the child?"

E.O. turned from her brother to look out the window. She couldn't trust Megatron, but he may be of some use after all. If she could get some needed components from the Soundwave, she may be able to save Razor Claws sight as well. 

Death Striker leaned over and whispered in his ear, "what are you doing?"

"I'm doing what is right for my niece."

"If she's a cripple destroy her."

"But if she has regained her hearing she may regain her sight, why destroy a perfectly good recruit now when she may be an excellent addition later. Besides she's a better pawn if she's alive then dead."

"And what if she doesn't regain her sight?"

"We will deal with that problem when we get to it. Right now I'm concerned with keeping E.O in the fold."

E.O. noticed the sudden silence from the pair of Predacon's. She turned around to find the two leaning close together and talking in hushed voices. "And what are you two whispering about?"

"Why, I was reminding Death Striker that she owes you an apology."

"Really? What for?" E.O. scoffed.

"Yes, isn't that true, Death Striker?"

"I'm sorry, E.O for attacking you. My actions were out of line. Please accept my deepest apologies."

"I accept your apology, but your still not getting Tarsis, Celo and Rinco back. They have already told me that they would rather stay with the Raptors."

"Who are YOU to keep my children from ME!" Death Striker exploded.

E.O calmly stated, "you ostracized yourself from them, and you will not get near them or MY child again!"

"Ladies, ladies, please calm down. We are all Predacons here, yesss. Can't we get along for just a few cycles."

"You two are Predacons, I'm a Raptor now, Megatron," E.O reminded.

"Yes, yes, but you were a Predacon."

"I think that it's best if you left, Megatron."

"I agree with her, we should go."

"Very well. Till we meet again, E.O."

*******************************************************

Optimus Primal barged into Dinobot's quarters. "Dinobot aren't you suppose to be out on patrol?"

Dinobot jumped, startled by Optimus' intrusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing, don't tell me nothing. Why are they here?" Optimus said as he pointed at the twins on the bed.

Dinobot sighed heavily and looked Optimus square in the face. "E.O does not realize the trouble she is in. Megatron knows about Razor Claw, but not Nuco or Nuca. So I brought them here to prevent his realization of the truth. If he knew that Razor Claw was mine, not only would he destroy her, but E.O. as well."

"Really, and who's going to raise them?"

"I will, I am their father."

"You, by yourself?" Optimus scoffed. "Don't fool yourself, Dinobot, they need their mother not you."

Dinobot stood defiantly looking at Optimus.

"You do know that this action puts every Maximal at risk."

"How did you know that I brought them here?"

"Cheetor and Rattrap told me that you brought something aboard."

"Damn that rodent and confounded feline!"

"Don't blame them Dinobot your the one whose been displaying traitorous behavior as of late. They have every right to suspect you of wrong doing."

"As I told you before I have my reasons."

"Maybe, but back to the subject at hand. They can stay only if you think that their lives are in immediate danger if they stay with their mother."

"Megatron is no fool Optimus, he will surely be able to see the resemblance between my son and I."

"Very well, they can stay."

Optimus turned to leave but stopped when Dinobot quietly murmured, "of all the Maximals, I expected you to be the most understanding."

"I understand that you want your children to be safe, but what will happen when E.O wants them back and you refuse."

"She wont. She knows that if they go back, Megatron will kill them."

"And what about Razor Claw?"

"She is a warrior in training. She will be able to defend herself."

"Dinobot she's deaf and blind!"

"She is blind, yes, but not deaf. She got her hearing back this morning."

"Even so, she still has a handicap. Megatron will still try to kill her."

"Do not underestimate her Optimus. Looks can be deceiving."

The pair stood in a silent stalemate. Neither one knew what to say. Dinobot finally broke the uneasy silence. "Are you wondering what will happen in the future?"

Optimus sighed heavily, "yes."

"Only time will tell."

Tune in next time same cat time same cat channel.

Smile, Live, Laugh, Love, and God Bless


End file.
